Fighting the Past
by Harle-chan Chrono Cross Harle
Summary: Chapter 2 is UP!!!! A neat Harle/Lynx Kid/Serge crossing some Karsh/Riddel. A new evil is revealed. Please don't flame because this is now angst. You'll see when chapter 2 is up. Please r/r. WARNING SPOILERS TO THE GAME!
1. Before the Story

DISCLAIMER: Chrono Cross characters are NOT mine! They belong to Squaresoft. If you want to read this fic, there are MAJOR spoilers that come later in the game. So don't flame me because of spoilers, because I warned you!  
  
*******Fighting the Past-Before the Story*******  
  
A feline demi-human and a dragon... Wouldn't work now would it? That's just what the Dark Moon Dragon thought when she took on a demi-human harlequin form. How could she have known? The man Lynx, she was supposed to use him to obtain the Frozen Flame, but her heart was being used instead. His soft brown and tan fur, those yellow eyes, who wouldn't love him? Her objective when she came to El Nido and met him was to obtain the Flame to unleash the dreaded Time Dragon. It was for revenge, yes, revenge. Revenge for the Dragon Gods being separated across El Nido. Revenge for the Reptites defeat by the people of Chronopolis. But it was this revenge that made a heart bent on destruction against ALL humans and human sub-species turn to him. She sighed and nuzzled her white face into the fuzzy chest. This was the first time she had ever loved, or been loved in return.  
  
His low growly voice purred in her pointed ear, "Harle? You seem more distant than usual." He reached a clawed hand up and moved dark orange strands, the same color as the smaller moon, away from her beautifully marked face. "Harle?" He lifted his cathead up off the cold Fort Dragonia floor and smiled. She had fallen asleep, cuddled into his tanish cream and brown fur. His smile turned into a frown when he remembered that not even an hour ago, she had told him everything. The betrayal of the Dragon Gods, her past, and the part this boy Serge played. They would be here soon. Lynx was to use the Dragon Tear to switch bodies with Serge, and then proceed on to the Frozen Flame. But now, he had decided not to. The moment he joined with the little harlequin, he felt a part of himself return, he didn't need the Flame, and he felt a fatherly love toward Serge. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Harle's shivering. He reached over and grabbed his overcoat and covered them both.  
  
"Monsieur Lynx? Zat boy and hiz friendz shall be here shortly..." her French accent coming through sharply while she was still groggy. "What will you do?  
  
"I shall send him home. He knows about the amulet."  
  
"And ze annoying femme?"  
  
Lynx smirked, "she'll, of course, try to kill me. If I send Serge away, she may follow."  
  
Harle stood up with her clothes, and slid into them. The shining red and blue standing out against her pearly skin. She felt his eyes on her, not willed with malice though, but with love. Slowly she turned so that her orange eyes could focus on his six-foot-four clothed frame. She was going to betray the dragons and not release Terra Tower, and settle down in Marbule with Lynx. Hopefully together, they could restore the demi-humans' respect for humans. Lynx turned his attention away from Harle as Serge, Kidd, and Glenn rushed in.  
  
Kidd stormed up to Lynx, her dagger drawn and ready to slice. "OI! Today's the day I avenge me sister!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. She ran at him, her prism dagger changing colors. Within a minute Lynx had disarmed the enraged Kidd. She tried using her fists, but with Lynx's clawed hand holing her back by her forehead, she was unsuccessful. She growled.  
  
"Serge, a little help here? I really don't want to hurt her."  
  
Serge nodded, and hesitantly restrained Kidd's arms, "calm down now. Lynx! What do you want from us?"  
  
"Not'ing now. Take your she-wolf and go home," Harle's voiced from behind Lynx as she stepped out and put an arm around Lynx's waist.  
  
"EH!? YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO ME FACE!?" roared Kidd. Harle just stuck her tongue out. "AAAAAARGH!!!!!" If it weren't for Serge, Kidd would've torn Harle into pieces.  
  
"Serge, you will be used to destroy our world if we continue. I don't know why, but I don't want to hurt you. This day, we would've switched bodies so I could obtain the Flame, and then the 6 Dragon Gods would form the Time Dragon, and our world would be destroyed. Come Harle, let us be off to Marbule," Lynx put his arm on Harle's slender shoulders. She leaned into his body. Together, they started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Glenn said as he stepped in front of the couple. "What is this? Time Dragon? Please explain all of this."  
  
Lynx looked down at Harle who had her eyes focused on the ground, "Harle, you'd better explain."  
  
"It iz a long story. Let'z head to Termina zo I can explain everyt'ing."  
  
Later at the Termina bar, Harle finished explaining everything to Serge, Kid, and Glenn. By the end, her voice was quivering, like she was going to cry. Lynx put an arm around her saddened shoulders. She let herself be drawn into his embrace.  
  
"That is quite a story... So you're the seventh dragon, the Dark Moon Dragon. Terra Tower... Somehow that brings back memories of the distant future, like someone I knew was there... I can't explain it," Kidd shook her blonde head.  
  
"Don't then," Serge placed his hand on her clenched fist.  
  
"So, where are you off to now?" asked Glenn.  
  
Harle looked lovingly at Lynx, "we are headed to Marbule, to live zere in peace. Unless we have need of you Mon'ami, we shall not contact you." Harle and Lynx left the bar and headed for the docks. They boarded the silver military boat that awaited them. They were soon on their way to Marbule.  
  
~End Part One~ 


	2. Revealing Nightmare

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by Squaresoft. Heartbreak Healer is from Baskin Robbins. See if you guys can get the secret meaning behind it! I'd like to thank my friend Schala Kidd Zeal for helping me write this. Do not flame me because of the dream that Harle has. This was supposed to be a cute Lynx/Harle Kidd/Serge fic, what happened? Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
*******Fighting the Past-Revealing Nightmare*******  
  
The morning sun rose over the small island of Marbule, sending orange and pink rays upon the ocean and beach a few years later. A white body was outlined sitting on the beach. Her mid-back length of dark orange hair waved in the slight ocean breeze of the morning. She stood, realizing that it was about time for her lover to wake, and he would wonder where she was. Harle made her way back to the village. She was no longer wearing her costume, but a blue sundress and red sandals. She had her usual face markings, but also a blue teardrop on her chest, blue stripes on her shoulders, blue marks in the crook of her elbow, and red on the backs of her hands. Her body had darkened since her arrival at Marbule, instead of pearly white; she was a dark off white. She got back to the village just before the sun was fully up. She went inside the first hut, and kissed her still sleeping husband.  
  
"Monsieur Lynx, it iz time to wake up. Zere iz much work to do today," she said as she walked over and opened the curtains.  
  
Lynx stretched. His clothes too had been discarded upon their arrival 4 years ago. He now had a tight black tank top and dark yellow shorts. He had no hat, so his shaggy brown hair was able to grow longer. Since they arrived, they had been working with the demi-humans to regain their good terms with humans, and so far, it had worked. "What are we to do today Love?"  
  
"I t'ought we could go to Arni and track down Monsieur Serge and zat annoying femme, Kidd. It haz been t'ree yearz since we last zaw zem. We might az well go. Lately I've been having strange dreamz involving zem. I feel we should go. Are you all right with zat Lynx?" asked Harle pleadingly. Lynx looked into her eyes, she seemed serious about this. He hadn't seen this look since that day in Fort Dragonia when she told him about the Dragons' treachery. "Bezides, zere iz somet'ing I have not told you yet."  
  
"If it makes you happy, we can go," Lynx said. It was worth the smile that spread across her face. "Now, what is that other thing you haven't told me yet?"  
  
"Monsieur Lynx, you are… you are… are… Serge's… father Wazuki. FATE transformed you from a human to the feline demi-human standing before me today. It iz very hard to explain, becauze not even I know all of ze details."  
  
Lynx stood as if in shock. "That explains the weird dreams that I've been having. I was a human, and holding a younger Serge. Yet I do not remember anything about the rest. I'll find it… someday."  
  
They left the hut and headed to the other side of the island where a boat waited. Together they pushed it off the beach and into the sea. Before long they were off. They sailed around the island. Day became night, so they anchored the boat and slept. Harle snuggled her face into the fur of his chest. Tenderly, he placed his arms around her. She sighed and dipped into slumber.  
  
Harle looked around, her orange orbs wide with fear. She looked down and saw Lynx at her feet. His fur was bloodied, his ears sliced, and he was still bleeding. He wasn't moving, yet he was alive. She made choking sounds as she tried to keep the stinging tears from coming, but a few found their way down her pale cheek. She opened her eyes and screamed. Irenes, a close friend from Marbule, was hanging on a plaque, stuffed, like some prized Marlin. The mermaid stared ahead with the glass eyes that have been set in her face. Her once azure scales were now a deep navy; so dark they were almost black. They were also cracking and peeling from being dry. Her transparent baby-blue fins were split, and black spots where she had bled were all over her stiff form. As if it wasn't enough, Harle looked over and screamed again, this time at the sight of Kidd and Serge. They were hanging as if on a cross. His bandana was gone, and his dull sapphire hair still wet with the clotting blood from the fatal head injuries. His clothes were torn, but nothing could be seen through the thick blood on his body. Kidd's golden tresses had fallen out of their bindings, and about half of the length had been burned off. On her face, as well as Serge's, blood ran in crimson streams down her face and dripped into the pool of deep garnet on the floor. Also adding to the puddle were the drops coming from Serge's hair. Kidd's traditional red jacket was gone, and her once white top had splatters of hers and Serge's carmine-colored blood. Her tattered skirt hung loosely around her hips. Deep gashes covered their bodies. Even in death, Kidd wore that everlasting smirk on her face. Glenn was next to be seen. Harle's eyes were clouded with tears, and she could not see all the details. She could see the Einlanzer's silver hilt jammed into the ebony colored floor. What light was there was glistening off the fresh blood streaming down the blade from his back. Light was focused on his face. Extreme terror was frozen; his eyes wide and his mouth open in a silent scream of fear. He was bent unnaturally back over the blade. Shreds of his clothes were wrapped around the shining Einlanzer. His white-blonde hair was now almost completely dark red. His hands barely touched the saturated floor. The three Acacia Dragoons were there too, but Harle's eyes were so misty by tears that she could not see in what manner they had died. More dead bodies appeared, each one in a different manner of death. It was enough. Harle fell to her knees beside her love. She placed sheet white hands over her pale face and began to wail uncontrollably. One of her tears hit the bloodstained black floor. In a flash of light, the bodies and room vanished. Harle remained on her knees. One by one the Dragon Gods appeared around her. The Water and Green Dragons were to her right, and the Earth and Fire Dragons to her left. The magnificent Sky Dragon stood before her.  
  
"My daughter, we are very disappointed that you failed in obtaining the Frozen Flame," the grand dragon roared. Her white eyes narrowed, "what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Harle pleaded, "but it iz not right to try to destroy everyt'ing! Moi my have been borne a dragon, but I do not have ze loyaltie zat you t'ink I have!"  
  
The Black dragon scowled from behind her, "that should NOT matter!" She turned around. "We sent you out on a quest! You didn't accomplish it! You should die for your actions!"  
  
"Pleaze, no!" cried Harle.  
  
The Green dragon flipped his tail, thudding it against the ground, making her face him, "there is another evil you must face. But, now, you must face us as well."  
  
"Face you? Why?"  
  
"You WILL NOT receive ANY help from us because you have not done what we have asked," bellowed the Fire dragon as she faced him.  
  
The low voice of the froggish Water dragon made Harle turn to her, "what is the path thou will choose? Thou must choose carefully."  
  
Harle whirled to face the Earth dragon, "what path? What do you mean?"  
  
"Side with us, or continue on the path thou have. Both will lead to destruction," the Earth dragon voiced. One by one they left until only the Sky dragon remained.  
  
Harle fell to her knees, sobbing as the bodies returned, "I don't know what to do… I need help…"  
  
Her elegant voice rang out, "Harle, this enemy is powerful. You must make your decisions carefully, or what you see will happen. She wants your hidden power, but she cannot obtain it while you're in the harlequin form, only once you're in your dragon form, can she obtain it."  
  
"Moi dragon form?" asked Harle, a little confused.  
  
The immense dragon nodded, "no matter which path you choose, you will regain your form, Dark Moon Dragon." She left.  
  
"Come… Come to me… DARK MOON DRAGON!" an evil woman's voice came from the dark. Uncontrollably, Harle's body sprang up into the air. The Dark Moon becoming eclipsed. Harle turned around on one foot and pointed. She landed and a white circle surrounded her, multi colored pieces of ground exploding around her. *Lunairetic*. Only, when she should have been destroyed, a dark orange dragonhead emerged. The Dark Moon Dragon let loose a roar of victory at finally being released.  
  
A blonde young woman leaned over Harle, who was groaning and wincing in the bed, and wiped Harle's sweaty brow. Harle sat up her eyes wide. She was breathing hard. Harle looked down and saw that she was clutching blankets of an unknown bed.  
  
"Heh, ya finally awake?" a familiar voice asked. "Ya were tossing and turning, even I was startin' ta get worried."  
  
"Kidd?" asked Harle as she looked over to the thief. Kidd was wearing the traditional red and yellow, but her skirt was longer, and slit up the sides. Her jacket came down farther, yet; all in all, she remained the same.  
  
Kidd smirked, "I'm surprised ya remembered me. It's been a while." She placed her chin in one hand and her other on her knee, "so… why were ya out huh? You screamed a couple of times. C'mon, I wanna know." Harle's attention turned to the dark pink bed sheets as she told her nightmare. Afterwards, Kidd smirked then said, "so, even though I got me arse kicked, I was still smirking…" She shook her head. "But who could that person be? No one can take me down!" As she spoke, she pointed her thumb at herself.  
  
"But, what about ze one time on ze balcony of Viper Manor, when Lynx…" Harle started.  
  
"Hey! If I hadn't tossed Viper's precious little girl aside, SHE would have been poisoned with that Hydra venom. Don't view it as I messed up, but as I saved her!" interrupted Kidd.  
  
Harle waved her hand, "whatever you say. Where is Lynx and Serge?"  
  
Kidd's smirk turned to a scowl, "they went out to talk. I'm sorry, I STILL have that deep hatred towards him, and still don't trust him.  
  
Meanwhile, Serge and Lynx sat on the edge of the docks of Arni. No one else was there except for those two. Serge's attention was wholly on Lynx's words, "Harle's been having nightmares. She only tells me about a few, like if she tells the worse ones I'll take them wrong. She was screaming on the way here. It hurt every time she did. I don't know what's causing them, but I want to help her, I just don't know how. All I really know is that you and Kidd are involved, and…" Lynx's voice trailed off as he looked into the shining cobalt waters. His reflection stared back at him with the golden eyes typical of a feline demi-human. "And another. Steena, the Dragon Shrine Maiden may be able to help us, but you two need to come as well."  
  
Serge went into deep thought. His cerulean orbs focused on his mirror image in the liquid below. Lynx studied his features. Serge hadn't really changed that much, he still had the cute face from his youth, his sapphire hair seemed a little longer than before though. He wore knee-length khaki shorts, with blue designs, same as his old pair. He had the same vest, but it was shorter and open, and he was wearing a cornflower blue tank top. He still had the same bandana. "Where is this 'Steena'?" he asked looking up at Lynx.  
  
"Guldove."  
  
"All the way up there?" whined a surprised Serge. Lynx nodded. Serge just whined some more.  
  
"Then we'll just hafta go to Termina to get supplies, cuz we're going!" commanded Kid who walked onto the docks.  
  
"T… T… T… TERMINA!? NOT THERE!!!!!" stammered Serge. He shuddered, hard. Evil memories flooded back to him. Memories of… HER… The pushy, bossy, always with the crowd, red headed bitch, Leena. When Serge and Kidd walked into Arni, after weeks of absence, Leena threw a fit. She stormed off in a huff. She had been furious. She had said that she would never talk to, or see, Serge unless he was without Kidd. But of course that had never happened. Kidd went just about anywhere with him. She couldn't believe that Serge would choose an uncivilized tramp over her. Serge shook his head, she had changed in that short couple of months. But, Leena was Leena. Now he was going to the place were she now lived. And Kidd was going to be there too. This was bad.  
  
"SERGE!" Kidd's scream broke him of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry Kidd," he lowered his head.  
  
"As I was saying, Harle's up and wishes to tell you two about her nightmare. Man, was it a doozy." Lynx and Serge followed the once Radical Dreamer into the house. Muffled talking could be heard outside as Marge came around the corner carrying a large laundry basket. There was a crash and Serge's yelling.  
  
"Serge!" Marge dropped the basket and rushed inside. Harle was sitting in the bed, Lynx at her side. Kidd was sitting in a chair, and all three were laughing. Serge was on the floor, on his back, with the chair he had been sitting in on top of him. "What happened Serge?"  
  
"He totally spazzed! Man, it was great!" Kidd managed to say between laughs. "We'll set out for Termina in the morning."  
  
"You're going to Termina? Tell Leena that we all say "hi" for us OK?" asked Marge. Serge shuddered.  
  
Later that night, Lynx called Marge out to the docks. "Marge, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Harle informed me, that I am Serge's father. Twisted by FATE for who knows what reason."  
  
"Wazuki? Can't be. He died saving Serge," Marge shook her head.  
  
"Miguel and I took Serge, not to Marbule, but to a place called Chronopolis. There, Serge made contact with the Frozen Flame. His young body was healed from the poison, but I could not be saved. It took the last of my very being to bring him back here, then I went to the mainland and was fully turned into Lynx. It is true, Wazuki is dead. He died allowing me to live, and Serge. When I look at Serge, I see Wazuki, my past self. Marge, we can no longer live together as we did years ago. I have a new wife, and life. You understand? I no longer have the love for you that Wazuki did," Lynx took her hands. She was crying. Soft tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I don't believe you. How… why…" she whimpered. Lynx looked away. It hurt to watch her cry. He once loved her, but not now. He stood up, and walked back to the hut that he and Harle were staying in. He turned his head back to the sobbing Marge and frowned. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but that was the outcome. He decided to leave her alone for a little while.  
  
  
  
"Well, we're off! We'll sail to Termina, then go to Guldove," said Kidd as she and Lynx loaded the rest of the meager supplies that would last them only to Termina. After a long hug to Serge, Marge, and the entire town of Arni, waved them off. Lynx could not make eye contact with Marge.  
  
"Love? What iz ze problem? You talked to Marge last night didn't you?" asked Harle after looking into Lynx's hurt eyes. He nodded. "You are you, do not feel regret for Wazuki's death. It was not your fault mon'ami, trust me. FATE had zat planned all along. Now, we go to Termina. I did not have that nightmare last night…"  
  
Serge leaned on the side of the boat, watching the waves. Dolphins played in the wake of the boat's hull. "How long will it take to get to Termina?"  
  
Kidd turned from her position at the bow, "bout three days, weather permitting." It turned out Kidd was right, it took three days to sail around El Nido, to Termina. By the time they arrived, most of the city was asleep. Serge approached the front desk, but no one was there. A silver bell sat on the desk with a sign saying, "ring for service." Serge grinned, then slammed his hand on the bell, letting loose a ring so shrill, so loud, that the dingoes in Fossil Valley were howling. Kidd turned and slapped him.  
  
"You DORK!!! YOU WANNA WAKE EVERYONE UP!!!???" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Serge knelt down, his hands covering his ears.  
  
"That ring, wasn't as loud as you're yelling," he grumbled.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" a strangely familiar voice yawned from behind the counter. Serge jumped, and promptly hid behind Lynx. Leena appeared from somewhere behind the counter. "Welcome to Termina. Please enjoy your stay. We are the home to the world-famous squid gut pasta. Found only here. We have," she opened the hotel register, "one room open. How many are staying?"  
  
Kidd scowled, "One room ain't gonna fit us. We got four."  
  
"Well, if we have no other choice. We shall take it," Harle took up the pen and wrote, with very elegant handwriting, her and Lynx's names in the register. She gave the pen to Kidd. Serge, making sure not to be seen, slipped to Kidd's side.  
  
"We're lucky she's not coherent yet. Please don't write my name in the register. She'll know!" his pleading whispers didn't phase Kidd. She wrote her name, then, his. He whined.  
  
"Your room is 69. Have a good night," yawned Leena before she dragged herself back into the staff room. Kidd grabbed Serge, and the four went off to room sixty-nine.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Leena stepped up to the front to check the register. And there, in the elegant black ink, was "Serge." Leena squealed with joy. She hadn't seen Serge since he brought that… animal with him. He had been all lovey-dovey with her, not paying attention to Leena at all. She got upset, and when that bitch had started to tease, her, he just laughed at her pain. She left, thinking she could find someone else.  
  
"LEENA!! You have a customer!"  
  
Leena jumped at the gruff voice of her boss and stammered, "y-ye-ye-yes boss."  
  
Meanwhile, Kidd was trying to pry Serge off the bed.  
  
"NO! I'm NOT GOING!! SHE'S OUT THEEEEEEEERRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" he whined, starting to loose his grip on the post.  
  
"Mon Serge, ze sooner we get our supplies, ze sooner we can leave," Harle said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Really?" At Harle's nod, Serge let go. Both of them went flying. Kidd landed on top of Serge.  
  
"Here's your key sir, have a nice stay," Leena handed over a silver key to a man when the four came down to the entrance. Leena looked Serge over. He hadn't changed much. She saw Harle and Lynx, then, Kidd. She growled under her breath. "Serge…"  
  
Serge paused, mid-sentence, and gulped. "Serge, how dare you leave me? Especially for her?!" Leena's fake tears were so realistic. She pointed furiously at Kidd who was scowling.  
  
"He didn't leave you, you left him. It took me a while to heal him from your tortures. So no fake tears."  
  
Leena screamed with rage and leapt at Kidd's throat.  
  
"Bring it on.." Kidd crouched.  
  
  
  
The fight had just started when Lynx roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!" His roar echoed off everything. The two young women looked over to him. Something was different about him. His eyes were glowing, and his fur was standing on end. His breath came out like a mildly roaring panther.  
  
"Lynx?" Harle placed her hand on his tight shoulder. His fur snapped down, and he calmed. "What waz zat?"  
  
Lynx shook his head. "I don't know. Come on, we have to get going soon…" He left, and Harle whatched him leave. There was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
Lynx pawed through some new elements that he might get.  
  
"Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" the sales lady asked.  
  
"BlackHole, UltraNova, Volcano. Got any of those?" He asked.  
  
The woman shook her kerchiefed head, "those are expensive elements, and rare. We don't have them at this point in time. I'm sorry. Try Guldove, if you're going up there."  
  
"Well, what do they have?" Kidd impatiently tapped her foot outside the hut. Lynx shook his head.  
  
"Nothing we're interested in," he stated coolly. "Were is Harle and Serge?"  
  
Kidd gestured towards the bustling market, "They went to get food and other supplies. So I'm stuck with you."  
  
Lynx turned his head so he could face her, "And, that's a bad thing?" he playfully asked.  
  
Kidd shook her head, "Ya gonna cheat on Harle with me?"  
  
"Hmmm, you're not worth my time." Lynx started laughing at Kidd's expression.  
  
"Lynx, I've been meanin ta talk to ya. Alone. Why did ya take Lucca away from me?" Kidd asked.  
  
"You wanna discuss this over ice cream? My treat." Kidd nodded.  
  
"So, Lucca may be alive?"  
  
Lynx nodded as he licked mint chocolate chip off his nose, "I don't know all the details, but Lucca DID survive me. She disappeared after we parted, so I don't know where she could be."  
  
"But, the main thing is that Lucca might be alive?" Kidd bit into her Heartbreak Healer, taking a whole heart into her mouth. "ACKKK BRAIN FREEZE!!!"  
  
"You guys went to get ice cream without me?" Serge whined as he and Harle came up behind them. "That's not fair."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Serge, me and Lynx are real good mates now eh? I found out that he DIDN'T kill Lucca!"  
  
Lynx nodded, "If anything, Lucca would've committed suicide, or escaped."  
  
"Well, we have gotten all of ze necessary equipment for ze trip to Guldove. We should sleep early tonight to go out early."  
  
"You mean we're NOT LEAVING TODAY!???" fussed Serge. "I was hoping to leave today so I wouldn't have to deal with Leena again…"  
  
Kidd smacked him on the head, "You big baby."  
  
An elderly group of men was walking past when Kidd hit Serge. They whispered among themselves, "that boy's whipped." None of the group heard them.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ghost-boy," a familiar not-very-gruff voiced. Serge whirled to see…  
  
"Karsh! And Zoah! And even cute little Marcy!" Serge squealed like a little kid. Standing there were his once enemies, now friends. Karsh and Zoah hadn't changed much. Karsh had his Rainbow Axe strapped to his back. Zoah crossed his muscular arms. Marcy, being 13 now, had grown quite a bit, her blonde hair was pulled up in braided pigtails. She was quite pretty now.  
  
"Marcy! Don't go far all right?" Nikki called to his little sister.  
  
"Brother! Serge is back!"  
  
"Are you all still the Devas?" Lynx asked, taking on that "militaristic" air again.  
  
"Yes sir!" they said, at the same time, while saluting.  
  
Karsh spoke up, "and Glenn has joined our ranks as well. Come to the Manor, and we can catch up on old times."  
  
  
  
"So that's what you've been up to!" Lord Viper guffawed loudly. "We've had a wedding in our midst here."  
  
"Really, who waz ze lucky couple?" Harle asked politely. Riddel, who was sitting beside Karsh, blushed as the silver haired knight wrapped his arm around the young woman's shoulders.  
  
"Was me and the lovely Riddel. She claimed that Dario told her to let go, and love again. I was the first one to pick up the hints that she dropped."  
  
"Well congrats to ya both! But we must be off," Kidd stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Riddel's soft voice rang out like a bell.  
  
Serge yawned "the Inn. We're going to Guldove tomorrow."  
  
Riddel gestured to her father, "I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind putting up the guest rooms. After all, Lynx WAS my daddy's ally. Is that all right?"  
  
The old general nodded, "that's a wonderful idea! I'll send Karsh and Zoah to get your luggage.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Lynx dreamt something he would never forget.  
  
"Change DAMN YOU! If you don't change, your friends will die," an evil female voice came from the darkness. Harle was in chains, beaten but alive.  
  
"Harle," he managed to choke out before coughing up blood.  
  
"I do not know what you mean…" she was stopped by another blow to the stomache.  
  
"Oh really now, Dark Moon Dragon…" The evil figure slammed her elbow into the harlequin's side, she screamed with pain.  
  
"HARLE!!!" Lynx roared. The ropes that bound him snapped as his body grew. He became more cat-like. Long, dark claws sprouted from his feet and hands. His fangs grew long and sharp, and his mouth was dripping with foam. He roared in fury before launching his new body at the woman that was hurting his love.  
  
"Finally, FATE shows itself," a familiar draconic voice growled. Soon Lynx was overcome by some powerful beings, and slain. Harle screamed.  
  
"Lynx! Wake up!" Harle's cries woke Lynx up the next morning. He breathed heavily. "What happened? Serge and Kidd are ready."  
  
"I had a nightmare. I shall wait to tell it until we get in to see Steena."  
  
"Come back for us!" Karsh waved from the docks as the four set out for Guldove. There wasn't enough room on the boat for the dragoons and the supplies.  
  
"Guldove, here we come!" Kidd called from the bow of the boat.  
  
  
  
End Part two 


End file.
